


Reality Takes a Break

by Kingshadow486



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Keith and Lance are together, but start to realize that Matt is a good lookin' dude. Just as they're confronting him something very strange happens...





	Reality Takes a Break

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this kind of stuff actually matters to people, so I'm "a shaladin" but keep that fucking Discourse off my fic, you hear? I ain't havin' that shit. OTHERWISE the second chapter is going to be mostly based off the Klance love child created by aku-usagi (on Tumblr). I marked it with the fusion AU because I’m not trying to explain alternate universes with weird magic perfect combination children, all right. The third chapter will be useless smut, mainly for my own practice and for people who enjoy that kind of thing, but the first and second chapters are not explicit! Enjoy!

            Keith liked it when he could get back to the Castle. It was always with Kolivan, but that was fine with him. He was his mentor after all. Even if he was just going to speak with Allura he needed to learn how to conduct actual forms of diplomacy. Plus, it meant he got to see the team, especially Lance. They had been dating since they killed Zarkon. It wasn’t the most heated of their arguments, but it wasn’t their normal teasing either. It had ended with Lance shouting at Keith that if the made it out alive he owed the Blue paladin a date. Keith was stunned but using the holodeck to relax after such an intense battle counted as a date to Keith. Not to mention having to deal with Shiro disappearing again. Lance helped him through that. Ever since then they had been nicer to each other, much less stand-offish. Embarrassingly, Keith was oblivious to social cues so when Lance wanted to hold hands or kiss him, it didn’t always work out. He was far less discreet when he wanted it, though.

            Once they were on the Castle the team greeted them before heading to the war room. As Kolivan and Allura walked ahead followed by the other team members, Keith hugged Lance and kissed him on the cheek.

            “It’s good to see you.” He spoke softly in slight fear of broadcasting it to the entire ship, but the others already knew. He just didn’t want to be so loud about it. Just that was enough to make Lance’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

            “Happy to see you too. Did you know Matt is like, really cool? Like, he kicks ass.” Lance began as they walked down the hall, holding hands with Keith.

            “What? Well I know Hunk and Pidge are pretty decent fighters now like the rest of us. Matt has been out here longer though…” Keith thought about it. From what he knew Matt wasn’t the pilot on the Kerberos mission, but they all learned how to fly some, such diversity of skills was useful on small team missions, so he could have become a good pilot, but what about fighting? He would have learned to fight if he was in the rebellion.

            “Yeah, he’s got a staff he uses and just, absolutely destroyed a base before we even got inside! Our last mission we were on fighter duty while the rebels went inside ahead to keep the ground occupied, right? So, we finally get down there and there’s only one transport. Inside there was just a trail of broken sentries! In the control room we get to Matt, just absolutely destroying like five of them at once. He also has a blaster on his belt, like they were gone in a few seconds!” As Lance spoke Keith listened intently. He was about to ask some questions, mainly regarding Lance’s chronic exaggeration of stories, when they reached the war room.

            As soon as the door opened both stopped dead in their tracks. The meeting was going along as planned, but Matt was standing there point up at the holomap. What they both noticed was that without his poncho, Matt was incredibly defined. He wasn’t the body builder type that Shiro was, but now Keith really believed what Lance had told him. He was lean and lanky, but apparently being a badass made him extremely hot. Wait, did Keith really just think that? Standing next to his boyfriend?

            “Ah, Lance, Keith, we were just starting.” Allura smiled at them and beckoned them in, leaving space between her and Kolivan. Allura was very accepting of their relationship as was Coran, partly because they wanted to see how humans interacted intimately. Kolivan was not exactly thrilled over their relationship on the grounds that it could distract Keith from his tasks, but they proved to him that they could manage their emotions and time wisely, so he had no objections. On the contrary, he told Keith that emotion connects were important in their work with so much on the line, including their own lives on a daily basis. As long as it was understood they were doing something dangerous and could never return, the connection to someone acted as an anchor. A true drive that would likely never be broken. Keith didn’t know how he turned such a conversation into a lecture, but he appreciated it nonetheless. The pair walked up to the table and got smiles from the others. Pidge stuck her tongue out at them, however, which prompted both the red paladin and Marmora warrior to return the gesture. She wasn’t fond of their PDA’s, but it was only teasing.

            “Hey Lance, can we speak in private?” Keith asked him after the meeting. They always stayed sometime after to catch up and plan ahead, that was mainly business between Kolivan and Allura, which gave them some time to hang out.

            “Oh, sure buddy. I have something I wanted to say to you, too.” Lance smiled at him, but something seemed, off. Oh man, did he see the way he was looking at Matt? He was going to tell him about that, he wanted to be as transparent as he could be, so he didn’t royally fuck it up, but that thought doubled his anxiety. Once they were off to the side walking down he halls of the Castle on their own, Lance spoke first.

            “Ok, I feel really bad for this, but here goes. Matt looked disgustingly hot in that meeting. I didn’t know he was that ripped! I feel bad even saying it, I’m so sorry, I swear I still love you.” Before Lance could continue in distress, Keith let out a sigh of relief.

            “Lance, I’m sorry too. I thought the exact same thing. I thought you were going to be mad.” Keith smiled at his boyfriend causing him to smile back. Mutually appreciating a hot guy wasn’t awkward then.

            “I almost didn’t believe your story of Matt being such a badass but once that door opened I was proven wrong. You think he could take on one of the Blades?” Keith almost whispered that last part. He would not have been surprised if Kolivan pinged him about it soon.

            “Maybe, I wouldn’t put it past him. What gives him the right to be that good looking, anyway? I have you, but if I was single there wouldn’t be much competition involved! Their dad better not be that good looking, otherwise the Kerberos mission was just full of hotties.” Lance and Keith laughed at that, Keith cringing a little at the thought of a buff Sam Holt. Just as they were laughing and as Keith began to speak, they stopped right in front of a Matt with bright red cheeks. A moment of silence passed before both of their cheeks filled with blood as well, realizing that Matt heard at least part of their complimentary conversation.

            “Umm…thanks?” Matt said and smiled somewhat shyly, rubbing the back of his head. Neither of them knew how to react. Matt didn’t either, really. After another few awkward moments of silence he walked past them and down the hall, leaving Lance and Keith to look at each other dumb founded. Quickly making their way to Lance’s room.

            “So…how do we reconcile that?” Lance asked once the door slid shut. Keith honestly had no idea.

            “You’ve been around him longer than I have, well, since space that is. I knew him a little before the Kerberos mission, but we’d only talked a little.” Keith thought back to when Shiro introduced him right before the mission. That felt like ages ago.

            “Well, he’s still a massive nerd, like, he gets engineer stuff with Hunk but also more technical stuff with Pidge so he’s a super nerd basically. I’d say you and I know more about tactics, though. Hmm…he’s not nearly as good with a blaster as me, good close range though, I’m pretty sure that thing packs a gnarly punch even on stun. He cracks a lot of jokes and is very careful not to overstep any boundaries since he doesn’t know us that well except for Pidge and Shiro.”

            “Ok, so, I have a crazy idea, and please don’t hate me.” Lance gave Keith a tilt of the head at that statement.

            “The only way I could hate you is if you risk your skin for Shiro without us again.” Ouch, but it was the truth.

            “Have you heard of polygamy?” He asked sheepishly. Lance’s eyes widened at that, which answered Keith’s question.

            “Whoa, are you sure buddy? I mean, I’m not angry, I promise, I’m just surprised by that. From you at least. I…I’m up to try it, honestly. But do you think he would be for that? Oh man, how would Pidge react?” That bothered both of them. They don’t want to creep her out by fawning over her brother, not to mention she seemed to be a little annoyed by their PDA’s. To be fair, Keith and Lance only saw each other once every month or more and for a short amount of time so it was deserved. If Lance was affectionate with Matt while Keith wasn’t there, she might get used to it easier? But then it would be her brother.

            “He might be? I don’t know him, but we won’t know I we don’t ask him. It is sudden, especially after him over hearing us talk about him. Ugh, you do it!” Keith could feel the start of a headache dawning.

            “What, why me? It was your idea!” Lance pouted a little and put his hands on his hips.

            “You’re very clearly better with people than I am, plus you know more about him, you have a better read on how he’ll react!” Lance mumbled and looked away, making Keith huff. Logic was on his side for once.

            “Fine! Fine. I’ll be back in a minute, with or without Matt.” With that Lance left the room, letting Keith sit in anxiety and silence. It was going to be a long few minutes.

            “Ugh, damn him and his logic…even if he just said what I was thinking.” Lance muttered to himself as he walked down he halls of the Castle, heading towards the common area. That’s where it seemed Matt was heading from their little encounter, at least. After a few minutes he got to the kitchen, only to bump into Matt leaving said room.

            “M-matt! Just the guy I was looking for. Can I umm, talk to you for a minute?” Lance asked and did his best to suppress the blush that was threatening to rise to his cheeks.

            “Oh, sure, what’s up?” Matt replied normally and leaned against entrance way, alluding to the fact there was no one else around. Lance had no easy way to phase this.

            “Umm, so, oh man…Keith and I would…like to know if you’re interested…in us.” Lance could feel the heat creeping up his neck, ears, and cheeks. He really had no idea how he would react. The passing seconds of silence and a plain look didn’t exactly inspire any confidence in Lance, either.

            “Interested, huh? You mean like, a relationship, hmm?” He asked, his expression unchanging.

            “Y-yeah, polygamy is the word.” That made Matt chuckle a bit and grin slyly, which in turn made Lance even more worried.

            “So, you two want to be my wives, huh? That’s the definition of polygamy; a husband with multiple wives. I’m flattered, I just might take you up on that offer.” Lance quickly shook his head in slight panic then sighed.

            “Great, I’m sure Keith will be glad to hear that. Come on.” Lance motioned for Matt to follow him and he did. Well in hindsight, it went pretty predictably.

            “Honestly, I’m up for it if you couldn’t tell. I’m flattered you two think I look so hot, really. Pidge won’t like the news much but as long as we’re happy she won’t mind. Don’t think she’ll kick your asses if you break up with me, though.” Matt smirked as Lance shuddered at the thought. He did _not_ want to deal with a vengeful Pidge. Once they were to the room they walked inside to find Keith still on the bed, tossing his knife up in the air and catching it over and over. Lance panicked for a split second then sighed deeply. Why was Keith like this? When Keith saw them enter he stopped, catching the blade without even looking. At least he’d been practicing.

            “S-so that’s a yes?” Keith asked and rubbed his arm, his cheeks flaring red slightly. It was new to all of them, how else was he supposed to react? It’s not like he was the kind of person that could take this head on, not like a fight.

            “Come on guys, you know me,” Matt started as the two entered the room, “well actually, you don’t. We’re never around each other, Keith, and as for Lance, well I’m normally kicking ass or at the other side of the war room to interact with you. Look, what I mean is I’m willing to try anything, and this doesn’t seem bad at all. Sounds like double the fun of a relationship if you ask me.” Matt smiled at the pair this time, hoping to ease their nerves on the subject. He was just as nervous in reality, he was just better at hiding it.

            “For the record, I do a fair bit of ass kicking, I’ll have you know. Especially after I learned how to turn my bayard into all kinds of guns!” Lance put his hands on his hips which made Keith smile. Matt was a really well-rounded person, so they would have stuff to talk about and not completely bore the other. Just as Keith was going to add to the banter, the proximity alarm on the Castle went off.

            “Brace!” Came Coran’s voice over the comm before the entire ship shook. The trio were rocked about the room somewhat but remained fine.

            “Uhh, you might want to see this, there might be another Lion!” A quick glance was shared between the trio before they dashed off to the control room.


End file.
